Pokemon Battle Theme RP
Finn168719A random guy starts playing the Sims with the Basement Goblins replaced with the Bald Refugees *Which the Basement Goblins are the Painting Goblins *6:17Beckitten27Beck is at home just like normal *6:18Finn168719"Painting Goblin" "Every time I play The Sims, I start my family with a painting goblin. I make him/her morbidly obese with green skin. I make sure to give him the following traits: likes to be alone, likes art, hates the outdoors. "The first thing I do, once I have enough money, is build a small room in the basement, send him down there, and then remove the stairs. I set him up in a tiny little area with only an easel, a toilet, a refrigerator, a bed, a shower, and a trash bin. "All he does all day is paint. That' s it. He paints and paints and paints and paints. "Eventually his paintings become very good and worth a lot of money. Every few minutes I go downstairs and sell whatever painting he has finished, and then I return to playing the game. My family always ends up feeling blessed because of their fortune, and they never find out about the horrible secret living beneath their home." *6:18User909Boris Godunov calls the Quick Meatball Service complaining there is no meatball on his spaghetti *6:20Finn168719The Bald Refugees in the Sims are hacking everyday in the basement *6:21User909Boris gets his meatball after 5 minutes *Boris Godunov: good i really felt the need for a meatball you can't eat spaghetti if there is no meatball *Boris' wife slaps him *6:21Beckitten27beck is bored *Welcome to the Weegeepedia Roleplay Zone Wikia chat *6:22TheEnderGamerHey WC *6:22User909hi *6:22Dudegi WChello *What's this RP about *6:23User909currently *nothing *6:23Dudegi WCI can fix that -:D *6:23User909oh wonderful *6:23Dudegi WCDon't worry *I'll make absolutely sure no one is discluded for once *6:23Finn168719With 75 Cliche stuff *6:24User909i didnt say anything *6:24Dudegi WC *an explosion is heard in the distance* *6:24User909i just said "oh wonderful" *6:24Dudegi WCWell that's what usually happens *Cuz Lich and I love complex RP plots *But this one will stay simple *6:24Finn168719ok *6:24User909Mr. A.W.F. Somerset goes there to check what's happening *6:24Dudegi WC???: AHAHAHA *???: I WILL COVER THIS PLANET IN DARKNESS * *??? kicks someone's dead body into the air* *6:25User909Mr. A.W.F. Somerset, being currently dismissed from his daily activities, slams his cricket bat against ??? *6:26Dudegi WC *a pokemon-like battle starts* *6:26Finn168719????: Guess who's back to grant some more wishes? *6:26Dudegi WCThe Evil King: YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!!? *6:27User909Mr. A.W.F. Somerset sends himself out *6:27Dudegi WC *The Evil King gains...wait, there's no xp in this f**k it * *The Evil King starts walking off to find more people* *6:27User909btw 5004 pages yay ppl *6:27Finn168719???? interrupts The Evil King *6:28Dudegi WC *interrupts? As in fight -:D* *6:28Finn168719???? is revealed to be the insane wishgranting Pureegee *6:28Beckitten27i remember that! *6:28Dudegi WCThe Evil King: WHO DARES TO STOP ME?! *6:28Finn168719Pureegee throws poker cards at The Evil King *6:29Dudegi WC *The Evil King burns them* *6:29Finn168719Pureegee: I can grant you a wish if you beat me. *6:29Dudegi WCThe Evil King: I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! *6:29User909Lord Brackley challanges Pureegee, along with his cricket team *6:29Beckitten27meanwhile, beck is at home *6:29Dudegi WC *The Evil King tries to attack Pureegee* *6:29Finn168719Pureegee: If I were to defeat you, I will turn you into a Painting goblin *Pureegee pokes the Evil King at the spot where the kidney is located and ruptures it *6:30Dudegi WC *the pokemon battle starts -:D* * *with the Evil King at like 10000 HP* *6:30TheEnderGamerMewtwo appears *6:30User909Lord Brackley sends out E.G. Hayes *6:31Finn168719Pureegee transform Mewtwo's face into Frieza *6:31Dudegi WCThe Evil King: PREPARE TO DIE! * *The Evil King uses "Mystic Cage" * *basically a giant energy cage thing that burns* *6:31Beckitten27Beck: wow i need a life *6:32Finn168719Pureegee pulls out the MP40 *6:32TheEnderGamerSuddenly, a giant beam comes from behind and destroys Mewtwo *Frieza appears *6:32Finn168719Pureegee: Weeeeee! *spins in a circle while shooting *6:32User909E.G Hayes uses Best Runs The Evil King takes 2309 of damage *6:32Finn168719The Evil King got shot in the crotch *6:32Dudegi WC *The Evil King also looses 5000 HP from the crotch shot* *The Evil King HP: 2691 *6:33Finn168719Pureegee continues spinning in the circle shooting with the MP40 *6:33Dudegi WC *Pureegee's turn ends* * *the rest of the team still has turns except Hayes* *6:33TheEnderGamerFrieza teleports away *6:33User909E.G Hayes succumbs from his wounds *6:33Finn168719Due to EG Hayes getting shot by the MP40 *6:33User909Mr. R.C.W. Burn is sent by Lord Brackley *6:34Dudegi WC *Beck sees more people going to fight the Evil King* *6:35Finn168719Pureegee: Ooga Booga! *transform the Evil King into Dora the Explorer* *6:35Dudegi WC *Pureegee gets hit with an objection* * *so wait burn is a person right? *6:36User909yea *6:36Dudegi WC *not some weird move * *Burn realizes it's his turn* *6:36Beckitten27Beck: what's going on? *6:37Dudegi WCFarmer Pockets: SOME DEMON WHO CAN TAKE SOULS IS ON THE LOOSE! WE HAVE TO KILL IT *6:37User909Mr. R.C.W. Burn uses BAT RUN It's a FIVE RUN. Evil King is damaged by 1500 *6:38Beckitten27Beck: good luck with that *6:39Dudegi WCThe Evil King: AGH *6:40Finn168719Finn appears *Finn: Yea right... *6:41User909WAIT PICKLE IS TRYING AGAIN TO COME BACK *GOD DAMMIT *6:42Dudegi WCYep :T * *is Finn gonna fight or no? *6:42Finn168719Yep *6:42User909THIS IS THE THIRD FUCKING TIME WE NUKE HIS ASS OUT OF WEEGEEPEDIA *6:42Finn168719Finn: Oh well, time to use some sort of new technique I just modified to generate a small explosion. *6:43Beckitten27Beck: as for me, i'm not fighting something like that *6:43Finn168719Finn: From the Demon Blood Kunai. *6:43Dudegi WCThe Evil King: A CHEAP TRICK! *6:44User909Lord Brackley removes Burn from the battlefield *6:44Finn168719Finn generates a floating ball of fire on the demon blood kunai blade *6:44User909Lord Brackley: Now it's time for my final weapon... *6:44Finn168719Finn: Demon Blood Rasengan.... *hits the Evil King, launching him to the wall and generating a small fiery explosion* *6:44User909Lord Brackley sends out the legendary Teddy Wynyard *6:45Dudegi WC *The Evil King falls over as his HP reaches 0* * *he is not dead though* * *he's just severely injured* *6:45User909Teddy Wynyard is charging an attack *6:46Finn168719Pureegee: It's time to turn you into a Painting Goblin for an eternity. *Pureegee prepares to transform the Evil King into a painting goblin *6:46Dudegi WC *The Evil King uses his ultimate skill* * *soul absorption* * *he absorbs the weakest person's soul, whoever it is* *6:47Finn168719Finn: Hmmm.... *6:48Dudegi WC *The Evil King gets up* *The Evil King: SOULS! GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH! *6:48Beckitten27beck is at her house, not there *6:48Dudegi WC *The Evil King starts absorbing random nearby civilians' souls* * *but not beck* *6:49Finn168719Finn: Random civilians... *6:49User909Teddy Wynyard: Here we go! Teddy Wynyard uses ULTIMATE BENGAL OVERRUN on Evil King It hits him for a 8900 damage *Teddy Wynyard faints because of exhaustion *6:50Finn168719Finn: lolwut. *6:50Dudegi WC *oh right forgot* * *The Evil King gains 30000 HP for the souls* *6:50Finn168719Finn summons a Magma Golem *6:50Dudegi WC *now he has 21100 HP* *6:50User909Lord Brackley re-sends Mr. R.C.W. Burn *6:51Finn168719The Magma Golem slams his right arm at the Evil King *6:51Dudegi WC *he takes 5000 damage* *6:52TheEnderGamerA NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS *Sonic Fanboy *6:52Dudegi WClol *6:52TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy sends out Cinos the Hedgehog *Cinos: I'M NOT SONIC! IM MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER CINOS *6:52Beckitten27Beck: i can tell something's wrong *6:53User909Mr. R.C.W Burn spills his tea over Evil King Evil King is now on fire *6:53Beckitten27beck looks outside *6:53Dudegi WC *The Evil King takes 100 damage a second for 13 seconds* *6:53User909Beck sees a team of cricketeers fighting against an outwordly demon *6:54Dudegi WCThe Evil King: DAMN! I WILL NOT LOOSE! *6:54Finn168719Finn smacks the Evil King in the face with the spinning ball of fire again *6:54User909Maybe she had enough of real life for today *6:54Dudegi WC *the king is down to 12000 HP* *6:54Beckitten27Beck: wow *Beck: i must be going crazy *6:54Dudegi WC *The Evil King uses apocalypse* * *a fairly large explosion happens and a giant beam stretches up from the ground* *6:55User909Mr. R.C.W Burn dies *6:55TheEnderGamerWhen's it Cinos' turn *6:55Dudegi WC *next round of turns since he joined in late* * *Mr R.C.W Burn's soul gets absorbed* *6:56User909Lord Brackley sends himself *6:56Dudegi WC *The king regains 8000 HP* * *The evil king *6:59Finn168719Pureegee began his process on turning the Evil King into the painting goblin *6:59Dudegi WC *The Evil King's HP goes down to 0 suddenly* * *his souls are ejected* * *he regains 5000 HP as he becomes the painting goblin* *7:00Finn168719The Evil King now does nothing but to paint and paint everyday *7:00Dudegi WC *also the people whose souls were ejected come back to life* *7:00Finn168719Which he is morbidly obese *The Evil King now lives in someone's basement *7:01Dudegi WC *The Evil Painting Goblin is furious* * *he attempts to smack people with his paintings* *7:01User909Lord Brackley uses LENGHTY LAWSUIT to drain the Evil Painting Goblin's energy and turn it into money *7:02Dudegi WC *The Evil Painting Goblin's HP goes down to 1* * *he sits there defeated* *7:02Finn168719The Evil Painting Goblin's paintings disappeared, making someone rich *7:03TheEnderGamerCinos: DIDS I WIN?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! *7:03Finn168719The Evil Painting Goblin is forced to make paintings to sell for money for an eternity *7:03Dudegi WC *everyone gains blah blah xp for winning* * *except the goblin he just wins paintings* *7:04TheEnderGamerCinos: ALL IN A DAYZ WORKZ 4... CINOSSSSSSSSSSSS *falls on face* *7:04Beckitten27Beck: why am i so boring? *7:04TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy; GUD JOB *User909 has left the chat. *7:05TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy: CINOS U DID A G00D JUB BETTIN DAT GAI *Cinos scotches across the floor slowly while holding up two peace signs *7:07Dudegi WC *Gay Luigi, Mario, Morshu, Gwonam and Ganon appear* *7:07TheEnderGamerThe sonic fanboy spots Mario and Luigi *7:07Dudegi WCMario: Where's the King?! *7:07TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy: OMG MARIU SUKZ GO DIE *7:08Dudegi WCGay Luigi: Well maybe the king die *Mario: Maybe *7:08TheEnderGamerCinos gets up with crossed eyes *Cinos uses ULTIME SUPRE HYPER CHAOS CONTROL LASER BLATS and accidently hits himself *7:08Dudegi WCGwonam: It is written, only the king will die *7:08TheEnderGamerCinos falls to the floor *Sonic Fanboy: NOOOOOOOOOO MY CREATION *7:09Dudegi WCGanon: Great! A challenger *7:09TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy: GO LEGS U CAN BEET HIM *7:09Dudegi WC *they all engage sonic fanboy in pokemon battle -:D* *7:10Finn168719The Evil Painting Goblin's personality has been changed, making him hates going outdoors, loves to paint, and loves to be alon *alone* *7:10TheEnderGamerLegs the Fox flies in with his legs as propellers *Sonic Fanboy sends in Legs *7:10Finn168719A nailgun hits Legs the Fox in the leg, attaching him to the wall painfully *7:10Dudegi WCGay Luigi: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! * *Gay Luigi uses the attack spaghetti, upping everyone's strength* *7:11TheEnderGamerThe nail hits a citezen instead *Citizen: HOLY S*** GAH THAT HURTS LIKE F*** *7:11Finn168719The Citizen is attached to the wall *7:12Beckitten27Beck: i have a strange feeling that there's an idiot around *7:12TheEnderGamerThe citizen starts bleeding *He later dies of blood loss *7:12Dudegi WC *Gwonam uses "the birds" * * *birds swarm down and attack legs* *(k I'm gonna record this down if no one's gonna say anything) *7:15TheEnderGamerThis plays during the fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTNgiLmjuZo *Sonic Fanboy: WAIT NO NO POKEMON MUSIC ONLY SONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC *This plays instead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBhRlpLa6Hw&nohtml5=False *7:16Finn168719This changes into that instead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=204BDmIg7B4&nohtml5=False *Representing the Sonic Fanboy's characters *7:17TheEnderGamerlol *Makes sense *Lol there's even sonic fanboy comments in the description *Anyways *7:18Dudegi WC *Ganon uses "your face" * *he smacks Legs's face into the ground* *7:18Beckitten27Beck: why am i so useless! *beck gets bored and leaves her house *7:19TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy: WHY NOT SONIC SONIC IS BEST SONIC ONLY NO OTHER GAME SONIC SONICCCCC *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBhRlpLa6Hw&nohtml5=False plays again* *7:20Finn168719Ness appears and changes this back to the earthbound battle theme again *7:21Dudegi WC *Mario uses the light* *7:21Finn168719Ness: Shut up, Sonic is dead, deal with it. *7:21TheEnderGamerThe Sonic Fanboy changes it back *7:21Finn168719Ness changes it back and smacks the Sonic Fanboy at the forehead with a baseball bat *7:21TheEnderGamerSonic Fanboy: NO IT ISNT SONIC IS GR8 BETR DEN U BY SO MUCH U SUK UR GAM IS SO BA-*PACHINKKKKKKK* *7:21Dudegi WC *Mario smacks Legs with a light* *7:21TheEnderGamerThe Sonic Fanboy is almost knocked out *7:22Beckitten27Beck: um... what's going on? *7:23Dudegi WC *It is legs's turn* *7:24Finn168719Ness: I can obliterate Sonic into oblivion. *7:24Beckitten27Beck: is anyone even listening? *7:25TheEnderGamerLegs uses Leg laser *Legs fires lasers from his legs *7:25Dudegi WC *everyone takes some damage* *7:26Beckitten27Beck: no one is paying attention to me! *7:28Finn168719Ness hits the Sonic Fanboy in the face with a Baseball bat *7:29TheEnderGamerThe sonic fanboy is knocked out *Sonic Fanboy: *last words* LEGS GET EM GET EM *passes out* *7:30Beckitten27Beck: see, this is why i don't do much. whenever i try, things go horribly wrong. *7:30Finn168719a brainwashing beam hits Legs in the face *a message was sent to Leg's brain, commanding him to take the Sonic Fanboy and drop him to the shredder *7:31TheEnderGamerLegs resists with his chaos powerses *7:31Beckitten27Beck: when do i get to be relevant? *7:32Finn168719An even stronger brainwashing beam hits Legs in the face with the same command Category:Unfinished Roleplays